


Primed

by whiteroses77



Series: Primed for Love [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Smallville
Genre: First Time, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-11
Updated: 2011-11-11
Packaged: 2017-11-06 07:35:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/416340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiteroses77/pseuds/whiteroses77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce is determined to be ready for any eventuality, he asks Clark for a favour.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Primed

TITLE: Primed 1/1  
PAIRING: Clark/Bruce  
AUTHOR: Whiterose  
RATING: Adult  
WORDCOUNT: 7,265  
DISCLAIMER: I only own the story.  
SUMMARY: Bruce is determined to be ready for any eventuality, he asks Clark for a favour.

~S~

Superman had just called an end to the JLA meeting, and the other team members were exiting the conference room, some quickly, eager to get home, some were straggling as they chatted. Superman was in the middle of deciding if he should grab a bite to eat now, or get something after he did a quick patrol around Metropolis. Batman was still sitting in his chair at the conference table. Superman wondered aloud, “You’re normally one of the first ones out of the door when these meetings end. I thought Gotham couldn’t spare you a minute longer than necessary?”

Batman arose from his chair. He surreptitiously glanced at the doorway and then faced Superman, and inquired, “Have you got somewhere important to be right now?”

Even though, they were friends, Batman always seemed to be mission oriented. Almost everything he did was connected to being Batman, whether that was working cases, patrolling the streets, training to be more skilful in the areas of expertise that he was already a master of, or keeping his identity a secret by his dramatic performance. Superman really didn’t want to admit, his task of great importance was deciding if he was hungry or not. So he answered, “Nothing that I can’t put off in an emergency. Do you need something?”

“I have been doing some extensive training lately…” Superman inwardly rolled his eyes. Didn’t he ever do anything else? Batman continued, “…however I have come to an obstacle in my progress. I believe you can help me overcome it.”

“Well, I’ll help if I can, Batman.”

Batman nodded with satisfaction, “I will explain everything back at the cave.”

~*~

Back at the cave, Batman removed his cowl and turned to face Superman. “As I said back at the Watchtower, I’ve been doing some extensive training, specifically in resistance, mental and physical.”

Superman frowned, “Resistance to what exactly?”

Bruce met his gaze, “Resistance to torture.”

Superman’s eyes widened in alarm, “What the hell have you been doing, Bruce?

Bruce shook his head, “Nothing to concern yourself with Clark.” 

“Not concern myself? When my friend tells me he’s been torturing himself, I think I should worry.”

Bruce shook his head with exasperation, “Are you trying to claim you have never tested your own limits?”

“Testing my abilities is one thing but I’ve never…”

Bruce cut him off, “Never, Clark, are you telling me you have never tested your resistance to Kryptonite?

Clark grimaced, “That’s different.”

“How is it different, when you tested yourself it was to see how close to an enemy you could get without being affected, or how restricted your movements became by the proximity, how long you could stand the effects for, am I right?” 

Clark begrudgingly agreed.

Bruce continued, “Most of our teammates get out of dangerous situations by the skin of their teeth by relying on their powers…” he gave Clark a meaningful look, “…I can’t do that, if I get injured I have to be able to get through the pain just to survive. If I get captured I have to be able to withstand whatever they throw at me, my best asset is my mind. In that situation without a good mental state; I might as well be dead because I wouldn’t be able to escape.”

What Bruce was saying made sense to Clark, but “You know I’d never stop until I found you, and saved you, Bruce.”

Bruce nodded, “I know you would try your damnedest Clark, but you can’t always control everything, even though I know you want to. It’s that Kryptonian mind-set of yours, that’s probably why you could handle and then move on, after being subjected to the kind of ordeal I’m talking about. I have to train myself to do that.”

Clark bowed his head, “Okay, so tell me what this obstacle in your training is.”

Bruce looked relieved, “I’ve done some work on my physical limits, and some psychological training, but you never know how a particular enemy might try to break you; some might even use degradation or sexual abuse.”

Clark was starting to feel uncomfortable, “It is possible, but how exactly could you prepare yourself for that?”

Bruce answered soberly, “I can’t, but I can train myself, so such acts won’t break me physically, or mentally.”

Clark felt an intense foreboding as he asked, “How do you need my help?”

“I need you to fuck me.”

Clark felt panicked, “Y…you want me to…”

Bruce told him earnestly, “You are the only one I trust to do it, Clark.”

“But how will…doing that…?”

Bruce nodded, somehow understanding his query, “Having another man take you, can be enough to break some men, let alone being forced. I at least need to be able to withstand that.”

Oh god, did that mean…? “You haven’t been with any men before?”

Bruce shook his head, “Of course not. If I had, I wouldn’t be asking you to do this.”

Clark reached up and rubbed his forehead, that statement just made this situation worse. Not only was Bruce a virgin to gay sex, furthermore he had just indirectly admitted that he had no interest in Clark in a sexual or romantic sense, that he was to be in essence a sparring partner so to speak. Bruce was watching him waiting for an answer. Clark knew Bruce felt like he needed to do this. He also knew how stubborn he could be. He knew he wouldn’t be able to talk him out of it so, “Okay.” He agreed quietly.

Bruce sighed in relief, “Thank you, Clark. I was thinking we could do it over here.” He explained as he headed for the medical bay. Clark cringed and followed him.

Bruce went to a cabinet and retrieved some items, “I thought this first time…”

Clark interrupted, “What do you mean ‘first time’?”

Bruce looked at him in confusion, “The point of the training is to get used to the physical acts, so we have to do this more than once.”

“Oh?”

Bruce told him, “I think we should to do this the easiest way possible, this first time, so I need something to ease the way.” He put a bottle of lubricant on the medical table in the middle of the room.

Clark just stared at it, at the sterility of the medical area. Oh, god this didn’t feel right. As far as Clark was concerned sex wasn’t something you just… Bruce interrupted his thoughts, “Don’t look so worried Clark, we will figure it out. It can’t be that hard to figure out how it works.”

Clark quickly realized what Bruce was talking about; he rolled his eyes and muttered, “I know how to use lube.”

Bruce’s eyes widened, “You do?”

Clark raised an eyebrow at Bruce and stated, “Yeah, I do.”

“Oh.”

Clark nodded.

“Well, that will make this easier then, won’t it? I thought we could just muddle through, the blind leading the blind as it were. But this is much better.”

The idea that he was supposed have sex with one of his closest friends, and there were to be no feelings involved, not even a glimmer of jealousy at Clark’s experience coming from Bruce, it just didn’t sit right with Clark. 

When Bruce started to undress in a clinical manner, and Clark saw the first flash of gorgeous muscled flesh, he knew he couldn’t do this and stay detached. He told him, “I can’t do this, Bruce.”

Bruce stopped undressing, and stared at him, “You agreed to help me.”

Clark fidgeted, “I know, I’m sorry but I can’t.”

Bruce’s eyes went to Clark’s groin area, “Oh, right, well, I’m sure it will be alright, you’re a red blooded male, I’m sure after some stimulation we can get you erect.”

Shit. “That’s not what I meant. I just can’t go through with it.” 

Bruce looked annoyed, and Clark told him, “I’m sorry, I’d better go.”

~*~

Superman was looking across the conference table at Batman. He wondered at Bruce’s lack of emotion since that uncomfortable night a few days ago. There was no annoyance or anything untoward in his interactions with him, although Superman had been slightly embarrassed. He was starting to think Bruce Wayne would have made a great Kryptonian.

At the end of the meeting, Superman noticed as Batman drew Green Lantern off to the side, he saw Batman glance around, and start to speak furtively to Hal. Superman’s curiosity was piqued so he extended his hearing, and was angered by what he heard.

“…I was hoping you could help me with some training.”

Hal tilted his head, “And you’re asking me? I would’ve guessed you’d ask Superman, aren’t you two close?”

Batman told him, “Your assessment is correct, however Superman was unable to help me with this project.”

Hal shrugged, “If you think I can help, sure.”

Superman had no clue if Hal would be willing to do it, or if he would even be capable of doing it, after he heard the details of Bruce’s training, but Clark was not willing to allow it to get that far. He spoke up, “Batman.”

Green Lantern and Batman turned and looked across the conference room towards him. Superman shook his head slowly at Batman. Batman tilted his head in question and Superman nodded. Batman asked, “Does this mean you will help me?” 

Superman glanced from Batman to Green Lantern, “Yes, I will help you, Batman. It’s okay Lantern you don’t have to trouble yourself.”

Green Lantern looked between Batman and Superman, “Are you guys sure. I mean if you really need my help.”

Superman knew Green Lantern was just trying to help, but it was pissing Superman off, “No, it’s fine, I can handle it, thanks anyway.”

Hal smiled, “Okay, guys, I’ll just be getting off then.”

As Hal left, Superman thought grimly, ‘No, Batman and I will.’

~*~

Clark couldn’t believe he was back in the same situation as he was in the other night. He focused on the stainless steel medical table, as Bruce was undressing. His focus was drawn to Bruce, when he asked, “Shouldn’t you be getting undressed too?”

Clark glanced at Bruce, and he saw he was already stripped down to his black boxer shorts. Clark nodded distractedly. He removed his glasses and put them aside, and then he unbuttoned his shirt. As he slipped the shirt off his shoulders, Bruce offered him a clothes hanger. Clark frowned, and Bruce explained, “We wouldn’t want your clothes to get rumpled, would we?”

Right at this moment, his shirt needing ironing was the least of his worries. He took the hanger and used it, and then he started on his pants, which he also put on the hanger. Bruce was getting the lube out and then Bruce asked, “Do we need condoms?” He didn’t wait for an answer from Clark, “You are immune to human diseases, so you are probably the safest person on the planet to have unprotected sex with.” Bruce looked contemplative, then “What am I thinking, of course we should use them, it will mean less mess to clean up afterwards.”

At the rate Bruce was going, any kind of arousal that Clark may have felt was fading slowly away at Bruce’s detached manner. 

That was until Bruce slipped his boxers off, and braced himself over the table. 

Clark licked his lips as he gazed at the toned ass presented to him. Clark’s cock was paying attention too. Clark reached out and caressed that ass, he felt Bruce jump at his touch, Clark reassured, “You’re okay, you’re safe with me.”

Bruce answered him, “I know that, that’s why I asked you.” 

Bruce picked it up from in front of him on the table and passed him the bottle of lube over his shoulder. He took the bottle but Bruce’s answer reminded Clark of what almost happened earlier, and he gritted out, “It didn’t stop you from almost asking Hal to do this.”

“This is important Clark, I need to do it. When you refused, I had to find someone else, even though it would have made the training even more arduous.” 

Clark tensed his jaw, opened the bottle of lube, and got some on his fingers. “So you would have been perfectly fine with Hal being the one doing this?” he pressed a slick finger between Bruce’s cheeks. 

Bruce gasped out, “Shit.”

Clark wanted an answer, “So would you?”

Bruce didn’t answer, but Clark could hear him slowing his breathing down. Clark pressed his finger inside, and Bruce’s controlled breathing, stuttered as he gasped, “Oh shit.”

The idea he was making the control freak lose control was intoxicating. He began thrusting his finger slowly, and Bruce began some sort of mantra under his breath, trying to regain control. Clark pushed a second finger in and Bruce tensed up. Clark reached under him to stroke his cock to relax him, but just as his hand made contact, Bruce demanded, “No, don’t touch me like that.”

Clark told him, “I’m just trying to relax you. It will make it easier for you.”

Bruce stated, “This isn’t about being easier or being relaxed, Clark. The kinds of men, that use this as a weapon, are not going to wait, or want me to be relaxed.”

Clark let out a deep breath, “You’re going to have to be relaxed to take me, Bruce.”

“No, do it now.”

Clark knew Bruce was working on theories and not experience. Bruce hadn’t even seen the size of Clark’s cock. He might have agreed to help him train, but he hadn’t agreed to hurt his friend.

Clark continued to work him open with his fingers, but Bruce reached back and grabbed Clark’s hand, “I said, do it now.”

Clark shook his head with exasperation, and then he removed his boxers. He stroked himself out as he took in the sight of his friend’s body braced against a table, waiting for him to fuck him. He gave himself a final stroke and then reached for and put on a condom. He smeared the condom with as much lube as he could and then lined up to his friend’s ass.

Clark caressed Bruce’s back, and asked, “Are you ready?”

“Just do it.”

Clark pressed in gently, and Bruce grunted as Clark gained entrance, Clark stopped and waited and then pushed in some more. Bruce’s hands gripped the edges of the table. Clark waited again. Bruce snarled back at him, “What the fuck are you waiting for? This won’t work if you keep being polite about it.”

“Polite? I just don’t want to hurt you, Bruce.”

“If you can’t do what I need, you might as well have let Green Lantern do it.”

Clark thought, ‘you bastard.’ but asked, “You’re saying you want me to use you. You want me to just take you?”

Despite his position, there was a condescending tone in Bruce’s voice, when he answered, “Obviously, that’s the point of the exercise.”

‘Obviously…?’ Well, that just pissed Clark off even more, ‘Obviously…?’ Well it was obvious to Clark that Bruce had no idea who he was dealing with. It had been a very long time since Clark had allowed his selfish side out. However, that selfish side wouldn’t stand for emotionally and physically detached partners. Maybe it was egotism, well, Clark laughed inwardly, no it was definitely egotism, but there was no fucking way that he was going to fuck anyone without him enjoying it, or in Bruce Wayne’s case love it. He was going to make sure of it.

He pulled out all the way, and then he thrust back in. Bruce cried out, and Clark smiled with cruel satisfaction. Then he did it again and again, until Bruce was finally taking him smoothly. He angled his thrusts at Bruce’s prostate, and Bruce groaned, “Fuck.”

Clark leaned over Bruce’s back, and whispered in his ear, “Exactly.”

He stood up straight again and took hold of Bruce’s hips and watched his own cock throb as he impaled his friend again, and again. Bruce was moaning, “Oh god.” repeatedly.

When Clark finally came, he ground his teeth so he didn’t make a sound. Bruce wanted to believe this was clinical, and Clark was going let him think that, at least for now.

He pulled out gently and disposed of the condom. He walked passed Bruce, who was still lying over the table, breathing heavily. He saw Bruce’s gaze go over Clark’s naked body. Clark walked over to the clothes hanger and started to redress. He asked, “Was that good enough for your first training session?”

Bruce straightened up, and Clark noticed with satisfaction that he was semi-erect. Bruce answered the question, “That wasn’t exactly what I had in mind, but for a first session, it was… good.”

Clark nodded thoughtfully and asked, “It wasn’t as bad as you thought, not such an ordeal? We will have to work on that, won’t we?” then he put his glasses back on.

Bruce swallowed, “Yeah, we will, if this training is going to work.”

~*~

Clark had spent the last few nights tossing and turning. He was amazed that not only had he agreed to help Bruce, but that he’d actually fucked him. When he heard Batman trying to recruit Hal, he hadn’t been able to stand there and let it happen. 

Until Bruce had asked Clark, he hadn’t let himself consider Bruce as a romantic interest. Of course he knew Bruce was an incredibly attractive man, that was a given but he’d never discerned any signs that Bruce leaned that way, so there’d been no point in even thinking about it. Verified by Bruce’s admission the other night, that he really didn’t swing that way and that he had been a virgin to gay sex. 

His request that Clark fuck him, hadn’t been about wanting Clark, just that he trusted him enough to ask him to help him train. That being said the thought of another man fucking Bruce just… 

Clark couldn’t allow any other man to take what was supposed to be his, so he had agreed, and now that he’d actually been inside Bruce, that he had taken Bruce’s virginity. Well, he now had his own stratagem, which was to train Bruce to want him, despite the fact that he was supposed to abuse him.

Bruce hadn’t mentioned anything about it since that night and Clark hadn’t known what to do, until he realized that part of Bruce’s training was about being subjected to an ordeal and Clark realized Bruce was waiting for him to instigate the next session of training.

~*~

Superman floated above downtown Gotham. He saw Batman down below on the rooftops, doing his patrol of his city. When Batman stopped and took up a spot on a rooftop. Superman glided down and landed in front of Batman, his arms folded and a serious expression on his face. 

Superman observed, as Batman’s first reaction was the habitual one of irritation at Superman coming to Gotham without his approval. Then Superman saw him tense, as the realisation of the reason for Superman’s visit came to him.

“Hello Batman.”

Batman glanced around the rooftop, and said, “Superman… this is unexpected, especially in this setting.”

Superman smiled, a not very nice smile and Batman almost flinched. He told him, “The point of this, is to do what isn’t expected, is it not?”

Superman stepped forward, and Batman almost took a step backwards, but then he held his ground instead, “The Batsuit isn’t made to be removed easily, unless you have decided to ruin it and rip it off?”

Superman took another step forward, until he was toe to toe with Batman, “There is more to this than anal sex.”

Batman narrowed his eyes at him. Then Superman reached out, and placed his hand on Batman’s shoulder, and then he exerted careful but wholly irresistible pressure onto it. Batman’s eyes widened with alarm, as he went involuntarily to his knees. Batman’s eyes stared straight ahead, directly at Superman’s red cloth covered crotch. Superman told him, “Your suit might not come off easily, but mine does.”

Batman looked up at him then, and Superman felt a moment of pity for Bruce, but he was the one who wanted it this way, and looking down at Batman in this position, didn’t wilt Superman lengthening erection at all. Superman released himself from his red shorts. He showed Batman his cock, and Batman tensed, although he had obviously felt it the other night, it was the first time he had seen how endowed Superman was, even if Clark was gratified to think so himself. He ordered Batman, “Suck it.”

Batman made no move to do so. Superman repeated himself and still Batman made no move. Superman asked resignedly, “You are going to make us do this the hard way, aren’t you?”

Batman held his gaze, “I told you, this isn’t about making it easy. It’s about getting through it or fighting it.”

Superman cupped the back of Batman’s cowl covered head with his hand, and placed his cock at Batman’s lips, and warned him, “Fighting me, won’t get you anywhere, and don’t try to bite me, because you will only hurt yourself.” 

Then he pushed his cock passed Batman’s lips and into his wet mouth. Batman instinctively tried to pull away, Superman’s hold on him held him firmly there. Superman guided more of his length into his mouth. Batman’s tongue flailed against his cock as he tried desperately to adjust to having a cock in his mouth for the first time.

Oh, god, the feeling, the idea, and the sight of Bruce’s lips stretched around him, he groaned aloud. He saw shocked surprise in Bruce’s eyes, at the sound he had made, as Bruce realized for the first time that Clark was really turned on, that he was getting more out of this than just helping his friend train. Batman swallowed the excess saliva in his mouth. Superman groaned again at the sensation it caused and he whispered, “Suck it.” 

He saw hesitation in Bruce’s eyes, and Superman knew it was too soon, Bruce was still too focused on his training and he knew Bruce would never surrender to an attacker, he might have no choice in being used, but Bruce would never allow himself to be complicit in his own abuse. Therefore, Clark had to bide his time, he had to do what Bruce wanted him to do. 

With as much indifference as he could muster, he commented, “No…? Well, it doesn’t matter.” Superman pulled out, and made sure Batman had a good look at his cock, that was glistening with Bruce’s spit. Then, he pushed back in, and then out gain, then he fucked Batman’s mouth. 

Batman gagged as a thrust went too far.

Superman withdrew for a moment, and let Batman get his breathing under control. But as Batman coughed and spluttered, Clark remembered being reprimanded for being polite the other night. He took a controlled breath and then he forced Batman upright, and thrust back into his mouth deeply. As Batman gasped for breath, Superman pushed his cock a little ways into his throat. Shit, it felt good. Batman’s hands rose and grasped Superman’s hips, as he tried to gain his equilibrium. Superman looked down at their positions. God, this would be perfect if it wasn’t for the unrequited feelings involved. However, it was certainly good enough for him to come. 

Clark considered for a moment and then decided that if Bruce didn’t want him to be polite… He told Batman, “I’m going to come.”  
Batman looked up into Superman’s eyes, and Superman withdrew from Batman’s mouth and then fisted his cock. He kept his eyes locked with Bruce’s. “Oh, my god, Bruce, oh, god, yes.” he panted as his come hit Batman across his cowl and his mouth.

He stood there, panting for a few moments. He released his hold on Batman, but Batman stayed where he was for a few moments and then he stood up. He wiped the come from his face. Finally, he spoke, “Clark…?” Clark glanced at him, and he saw confusion and an almost softening expression in his eyes. “Clark, I think we need to discuss this training. Maybe we should stop.”

“No.” Clark blurted out, and then he said seriously, “You said you needed to do this.”

“Are you sure, Clark?”

Clark smiled, “Yes, I’m sure. I’ll be in touch about the next session soon.”

Superman flew off into the sky, before Batman could make a decision that Clark couldn’t accept, not now.

~*~

Bruce Wayne was sitting in an exclusive restaurant, at a table reserved for society’s privileged few. He was smouldering, as he charmed his date. The attractive brunette had long legs and a demure smile. The evening seemed perfect, except for one major detail; Bruce Wayne had dared to impress his companion by choosing Metropolis as the backdrop for their date.

The sounds of them chatting, the sound of a dry chuckle, had drawn his attention. He had tried to ignore it, tried to finish his assignment. He knew he had to have it done before he left the Daily Planet for the evening. But as he worked, he got more and more pissed off. He knew that their trysts were meant to be training, that they weren’t supposed to be romantic, especially from Bruce’s point of view, but what Bruce didn’t know yet was, Bruce Wayne was his now.

Clark saw them. Bruce was touching her fingers with his, as they sipped their expensive wine. He knew he shouldn’t be jealous, after all, he knew more than anyone how single-minded Bruce could be, how mission oriented he was. Clark observed the woman. She was very attractive, and from the conversation that he had overheard she wasn’t unintelligent either. However, Clark doubted she had enough about her to distract Batman from his mission. That Bruce’s attention was based on preserving his reputation only. Nevertheless, Clark knew that inattentiveness would not stop Bruce from fucking her tonight, probably here in Metropolis. 

Between the dessert and the coffee, Bruce excused himself to use the restroom. Clark smiled smugly to himself. He waited until Bruce had relieved himself, but when he turned around to leave, he bumped straight into Clark. Bruce gazed at him with surprise and Clark adjusted his glasses. Bruce smoothly went into Brucie mode, “Hello, Mr Kent, it’s a surprise to see you here.”

Clark tilted his head, “Is it, Mr Wayne, is it really?” Clark saw Bruce’s mind working, and then his gaze darted to the door. Clark asked him, “Is something the matter, Mr Wayne?”

Bruce stated seriously, “I’m in the middle of a date.”

Clark told him just as seriously, “She’ll just have to wait her turn.” He then grabbed Bruce and manhandled him into a stall. He slammed the door shut behind them. 

Bruce tried to turn around but Clark wouldn’t allow him to, and Bruce demanded, “What the fuck do you think you’re doing, Clark?”

Clark snaked his arms around Bruce, and unfastened his belt buckle, and then his pants. Bruce declared loudly, “No, Clark, not here.”

Clark clamped his hand over Bruce’s mouth, so he wouldn’t attract any attention. He reached into his own pocket, pulled out the small tube of lube and flicked open the cap, got some on his fingers, and then reached down and pressed his slick fingers into Bruce’s ass. Bruce struggled while Clark’s other hand muffled his cries of protest. He took a few moments to prepare him, and then he released himself from his pants and lined up.

Clark knew he was probably being unfair, but it was Bruce who had instigated the training. It was Bruce’s own opinion, based on logic that unprotected sex with Clark was safe. Clark knew he was safe, so he didn’t feel any guilt for what he was doing. A combination of jealousy, as well as annoyance at Bruce’s clinical approach to their trysts, persuaded Clark to make sure Bruce was going to leave this one anything but detached.

He thrust inside, all the way. Clark moaned at the feeling of being inside Bruce again. Bruce flailed at the intensity of the entrance. Clark pulled him back against him, keeping one hand over Bruce’s mouth. He used the other to explore under Bruce’s shirt, touching and caressing Bruce’s muscled stomach and chest. He found a nipple and tweaked it. He felt Bruce’s mouth open in a muffled groan against his palm. Clark began thrusting deeply. Bruce’s hand found Clark’s hip, trying to lessen the thrusts. 

Clark’s hand left Bruce’s chest, smoothed down his belly until he took hold of Bruce’s cock, and Bruce struggled against him again. Clark held him firmly, and began to stroke his semi-hard cock, until it was fully erect. Bruce mumbled something against his hand, and then he laid his head back against Clark’s shoulder. When Clark felt Bruce push back for it slightly, Clark whispered in his ear, “That’s it. You’re starting to like my cock aren’t you?” 

Clark felt Bruce tense back up a little, so Clark quickened his hand on Bruce’s cock, and then quickened his thrusts as well, until Bruce spilled over Clark’s hand. Clark groaned in pleasure, as Bruce’s ass tightened around his cock, he thrust deeply a few more times and then came inside his friend. Bruce mumbled a curse, but Clark stayed inside him until he was completely empty, and Bruce was full. 

Then he took his hand away from Bruce’s mouth, and turned him around. He made sure Bruce saw his wet cock before he put himself away. Bruce looked like he was in turmoil. Clark pulled Bruce’s pants up and refastened them. He tucked in his shirt, until Bruce looked respectable again. Clark opened the stall door, then he told Bruce; “You better get back to your date.”

Bruce nodded slowly and moved towards the restroom door. Clark called to him, “Bruce…?”

Bruce turned towards him, and Clark adjusted his glasses, “That was a good training session, wasn’t it?”

Bruce frowned, and then just nodded, and then he returned to the main dining area. Clark smiled to himself, imagining how Mr Contingency Plan would deal with his dining companion with his ass full of Clark’s come.

~*~

It was a week since the restroom incident, Superman and Batman had even been on a mission together, and Clark had made sure he had been professional, and during JLA meetings. Nobody would ever be able to guess what Superman and Batman were doing in their off hours. 

Clark was proud to say, he was handling everything fine. Batman on the other hand wasn’t, again not that anyone other than Clark could tell. Batman had always been keenly observant, but Clark could feel Bruce’s eyes on him more often. Although, Clark would just smile, as if nothing was wrong, because as far as Clark was concerned nothing was wrong, his plan was working out just fine.

He waited until the early hours of the morning, when he knew Bruce had not long been home from his patrol of Gotham, just long, enough, that he was showered, and was now lying in bed, trying to get to sleep.

He watched him through his bedroom window. He had just turned over in bed, trying to find a comfortable position. 

He floated closer to the window that was ajar, which was letting a cool breeze enter the bedroom. He opened it fully, and stood on the windowsill, Bruce looked towards the sound, and Clark saw his eyes widen, “Superman…?” he asked warily.

He smiled his media smile, “Hello, Mr Wayne. I hear you need some assistance with some training.”

Bruce swallowed nervously, “This has gone too far, Clark. What you’re doing isn’t what I asked you to do.”

Superman floated off the sill and landed closer to the bed, and then he circled it. He grasped the bedclothes and pulled them completely off the bed, leaving Bruce lying on only the bottom sheet, naked except for his boxer shorts. Superman looked him over. 

He really was stunning. 

He said to him, “You asked for my help, so you can get used to being fucked, in case you were ever forced against your will. The way I’m doing this isn’t wrong, because you’re still not happy that I’m going to fuck you, are you.”

Bruce stared at him, taking controlled breaths. However, he didn’t admit anything one way or another. 

He smiled, and climbed onto the bed, “I’m right, then.” He crawled to Bruce and braced himself over his body, and gazed down at him. Bruce looked unsure, as he stared up at him from a position they’d never been in before. Clark smiled at him, and then sat back on his haunches. He reached down, grasped Bruce’s boxers, and ripped them off. 

Clark was very pleased to see that Bruce was already hard for him. He glanced from Bruce’s face to his cock and back again, and then he scooted back. He studied the cock in front of him, and then he started to descend. Bruce must’ve realised his intentions because he tried to pull away and get out from under him. Clark put his hand in the middle of Bruce’s chest and gently but firmly pushed him back down onto the bed, and held him there, as he wrapped his lips around the head of his friend’s hard cock.

Bruce swore, “Oh, fuck.”

Clark raised his eyes and made eye contact with Bruce, he groaned, and then took more. Bruce started to pant ‘Clark’ under his breath, then he saw in his peripheral vision, as Bruce’s hand hovered between the bed and Clark’s head, Clark smiled, around the hard cock in his mouth at Bruce’s inner battle. Clark hummed, and then swallowed around it. Bruce’s hips came off the bed, and his hand gripped Superman’s cape. Clark shoved his hand down his uniform bottoms to release his own cock, and then he stroked himself to the same rhythm. 

In the end, he got to the point where, no matter how much he was enjoying it, he knew he had to stop or else they were both going to come. Clark didn’t want that to happen, not yet. He pulled off and away. Bruce’s face was flushed, and he asked despondently, “Why…what are you doing?”

Clark didn’t answer, he placed his fingers over Bruce’s lips, and Bruce frowned. Then Clark slipped those fingers passed his lips, Bruce’s eyes widened when he realised he tasted Clark’s pre-come. 

Clark smirked at him. 

He got off the bed, and then started to remove his uniform. Bruce was watching him avidly, but he didn’t try to get off the bed, he just watched him.

Clark returned to the bed naked, and with a small tube of lube, that he had brought with him. He positioned himself between Bruce’s thighs. He grasped his legs, and pushed them back against his chest. Bruce was controlling his breathing again, as he witnessed for the first time as Clark prepared him. All the while, whispering obscenities under his breath. 

When he was done, Clark lined up against Bruce. He saw Bruce’s eyes taking in Clark’s body, his cock, and then finally their eyes locked their gazes. 

Clark wanted to comfort him, wanted to reassure him that this wasn’t just about sex or the damned training, but Clark wasn’t certain Bruce was ready to hear it yet, maybe he never would be.

He hooked Bruce’s legs over his arms, held his gaze, and pressed inward. Bruce groaned loudly, and Clark echoed it. He started a rhythm that had them both swearing repeatedly. 

Clark saw Bruce’s cock hard against his stomach, and told him to jerk himself off, Bruce did so, wrapping his fist around himself, and when Bruce was sweating with the exertion, they brought themselves off together.

Clark lowered Bruce’s legs and began in a lustful haze, licking and kissing Bruce’s spent cock, his stomach, up to his chest. As he sucked gently on a nipple, Bruce’s hand finally made contact and his fingers threaded through Clark’s hair. Clark hummed in response, he moved upwards, kissing Bruce’s throat. He raised his head, and his mouth hovered over Bruce’s, they exchanged breath. Bruce opened his mouth slightly, and then Bruce began to close the slight gap between them, looking for their first kiss. 

Clark pulled away, he got off the bed and stood up, he redressed in his uniform. 

Bruce lay on the bed, panting and looking at a loss. Clark hated to do it, but he wasn’t willing to ruin this by doing something, that later could be blamed on an orgasmic high. This was too important.

He told Bruce as neutrally as he could, “You’re doing well, Bruce. Your training is coming along nicely.”

Bruce looked sadly confused, and Clark had to get out of there before he made any rash declarations.

~*~

He returned to Metropolis, had a shower, then he set about his normal daily activities, but the memories of Bruce, under him, stretching up for a kiss, plagued his mind. 

Clark knew Bruce better than almost anyone else did. He knew that expecting too much from Bruce would be a mistake. Clark shook his head at himself, what was he expecting? Even if his plan was working, even if Bruce was finding sex with Clark pleasurable, it didn’t mean Bruce wanted what Clark had come to realise through these trysts, that he wanted himself, which was, he wanted Bruce. He wanted to be with him, and he didn’t know how he could go back to being just friends, when Bruce decided that he had done enough training.

Bruce wasn’t the kind of man you could manipulate. Clark smiled. Wasn’t that the whole point of all of his training? So nobody could mess with him, physically, or mentally. However, Clark believed that emotionally, he could run rings around Bruce Wayne. The only problem with that was Clark wasn’t that kind of man. 

He didn’t want to manipulate him, he didn’t want to trap him and fuck him, as he had done for this stupid training. Clark wanted to kiss him, not just during sex, he wanted to be able to kiss him, hello and goodbye, he wanted to kiss away Batman’s scowl. And that was why he had come to his decision. he was finished with this fucking training.

~*~

Three weeks, it had been three weeks of torture. He had been professional during missions. He had been friendly during JLA meetings, and Batman had watched him. Superman knew Batman was on his guard, waiting for him to instigate another encounter, but he didn’t, he knew he couldn’t without declaring his feelings for Bruce.

During a meeting, while they were planning a mission, the team had gathered around the screen showing the schematics of the facility they had targeted. Batman stayed in his chair, seemingly lost in thought, until Superman asked him, “Are you coming, Batman?”

Batman’s gaze darted to him in surprise, “What…?” and then he grimaced, at his own reaction. He stood up and joined the team.

~*~

Clark was back at his apartment, after the meeting. When there was a knock at the door, he opened it to find Bruce on his doorstep. He greeted him, “Hey, Bruce.”

Bruce walked passed him into his apartment. Clark raised his eyebrows and shut the door. He turned to Bruce, “Is there something I can do for you Bruce, you rarely come here?”

Bruce cleared his throat, “It seems you have suspended our training.”

Clark didn’t want to admit anything, so he said, “Last time, you said you weren’t happy with my methods…”

Bruce reminded, “That didn’t stop you from continuing that session.”

Clark nodded in agreement, “Yeah, well, I thought about it afterwards and I realised you were probably right, what I was doing wasn’t what you wanted me to do, and that it was for the best that I stop.”

He saw Bruce swallow and take a deep breath, “So that’s it, you’re finished, it’s over?”

Clark forced a smile. “Yeah, I guess so. I think we’ve done enough for your training.”

Bruce turned away and seemed to take an inventory of the living room, he returned his gaze to Clark, “What if I think I need more sessions, more training?”

Clark couldn’t believe he was suggesting it, but he was curious about Bruce’s reaction, “If you need more training, you should call Hal.”

Bruce gazed at him in confusion, “You’re willing to let Hal take over the task?”

Clark wanted to scream, but instead, he nodded, “Sure, why not, he was going to help you before.”

Bruce’s hand rose and scrubbed his face, and then he took a breath, then another, “Yeah, yeah, I’ll ask Hal then.” He headed to the door, opened it, and turned, “I’ll see you later, Clark.” Then he shut the door and left.

Clark stared at the closed door, and then he turned in a rage and put his fist through the living room wall. He couldn’t believe Bruce had walked out that door to go and fuck someone else and to make matters worse Clark had not only let him, but he’d told him to. 

Clark sat down on the couch, with his head in his hand, “Goddamn it.” 

~*~

A few minutes later, the door reopened with a bang, and Bruce re-entered, “You bastard. I can’t believe you just let me leave like that.”

Clark looked up in shock, “You didn’t leave.”

Bruce demanded angrily, “Did you actually think, after everything we’ve done, I could just go to someone else?”

Clark stood up from the couch, “I didn’t want to, but I know how much your training means to you.”

Bruce shook his head at him, “My training, Clark? Are you going to stand there, and pretend all this has been about you helping me train?”

Clark licked his lips nervously, “That’s why I agreed to do it.”

Bruce gave him a knowing look, “I’ve been able to tell when you are hiding things for a long time now Clark, and that’s without looking into your eyes while you’re coming inside me.” 

Clark gasped at the erotic reminder.

Bruce approached him, met his gaze, “I think you forgot to do something that night.”

Clark stared at him, not knowing what to say, Bruce quirked his lips, “This.” 

Then he leaned in and their lips met for the first time. Bruce grasped Clark’s hair and deepened the kiss, Clark opened his mouth for him, and he pulled Bruce into his embrace, and responded hungrily. 

Oh god, this was it, this was what he wanted. 

Bruce mumbled against his lips, “I want another training session, Clark.”

Clark pulled back, “No, I won’t do that.” 

Bruce looked distressed, “Why…?”

“I won’t train you, because another man is never going to touch you, you’re mine.”

Bruce looked at him in wonder, “I never knew you could be so possessive.”

“I’m sorry if you don’t like it, but I can’t help how I feel.”

Bruce smiled, “No, I think it’s fucking sexy, and you don’t have to worry, I’ve never wanted another man.”

Clark returned the smile. “Good, now kissed me again.”

 

The End


End file.
